Carta de Eros
by Atori-chan
Summary: Minako leía asombrada aquella carta que aquel joven tan atractivo, llamado Eros, le había entregado.


**SUMARY: **Minako leía asombrada aquella carta que aquel joven tan atractivo, llamado Eros, le había entregado.

**Pareja principal: **Kuncite x Minako

**Género:**_ Drama y Romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Sailor Moon_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Naoko Takeuchi. El único que me pertenece es Eros.

* * *

_**CARTA DE EROS**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

Sencillamente no podía ser real. Pero ahí estaba aquella caligrafía escrita con su color favorito y la presencia de aquel muchacho tan apuesto como esa sonrisa que la había cautivado cuando se acercó a ella, presentándose como Eros y que tenía una carta para ella.

Por acto voluntario, todo su interior se llenó de absoluta emoción, imaginando que se trataba de una carta de amor. Y recibir una carta de amor de un muchacho tan atractivo, y que no fuese su enemigo con segundas intenciones, no sucedía todos los días.

Artemis a su lado, no había tardado en suspirar cansado, suponiendo que al final, como el resto de sus fracasos amorosos, éste no duraría más de un día, y en consecuencia, ella misma sufriría una decepción amorosa de la cual no tardaría en recuperarse con otro mozo bien guapetón.

Sin embargo, esta vez no iba suceder aquel patrón. Aquella carta tenía la culpa. El sello, la letra inigualable y la forma en la que la remitente se había expresado, eran suficientes pruebas para que lágrimas acudieran a sus ojos azules como el cielo, preocupando a Artemis, pero no al joven quién había ampliado su sonrisa a una llena de ternura y compresión.

¿De verdad que era real? Se decía con la esperanza iluminando su corazón roto.

Como si el leerla tres veces no le fuera suficiente para corroborarlo, volvió a leer aquella carta.

"_Mi muy estimada Venus, o más bien, Minako Aino:_

_Si esta carta llega en el momento que le pedí a Plutón, entonces imagino que estarás muy feliz por poder graduarte en el instituto (¡Felicidades!), pero a la vez estarás triste porque durante todos tus años, no has podido tener lo que una chica de instituto suele tener a esa edad y es un novio. Sin embargo, esa tristeza es algo que en el fondo sientes como resignación, porque tu deber como guerrera, te impide tener una relación con un chico. Especialmente cuando eres la líder. Diga lo que los demás digan o el entrometido de Artemis, ¡Tú eres la líder de las guerreras!_

_Creo que llegado a este párrafo, ya podrás hacerte una idea de quién soy, ¿verdad? Imagino tu confusión y tu decepción. Te aviso ahora mismo que no llegues a pensar nada de lo que tú y yo ya sabemos con Eros. Además, él está comprometido, y menuda chica que tiene como novia. Yo que tú, comenzaría a mirarlo como un hermanito._

_Otro fracaso de tu primer amor. Sé que estarás pensando en eso y con mis palabras, te estaré mareando._

_Tranquila, lo que te diré ahora, te librará de todas las dudas y te subirá el ánimo. ¡Te lo aseguro!_

_Quisiera contarte que ya no tienes motivos para seguir esperando por tu primer amor, cuando realmente no lo es. Sé que te resultará doloroso las siguientes palabras, porque te recordará a ese verdadero primer amor que te traicionó cruelmente en tu vida pasada. Tú que siempre habías sido tan enamoradiza, cuando conociste aquel general llamado Kuncite, te sentiste como nunca lo habías estado. Supongo que aún recordarás esa vergüenza cuando lo veías o cómo las palabras quedaban estancadas en tu boca sin poder decir nada coherente. Pero tanto Kuncite como tú erais las respectivas tapaderas de los encuentros entre vuestros príncipes, por lo que en algún momento, él que no era nada estúpido, se dio cuenta de tus sentimientos y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue lo inevitable. Al igual que tu devoción y fidelidad hacia la princesa, sentías lo mismo hacia Kuncite. _

_Sin embargo, poco tiempo después, él te traicionó. Mientras los príncipes estaban juntos y en su mundo particular, él se aprovechó para dejarte inconsciente. Como guerrera del amor y de las más poderosas, sabía que si te dejaba fuera de combate, podría dejar que su verdadera soberana, la reina Beryl, tomara el control de la Luna. _

_Supongo que todavía recordarás aquella confusión al encontrarte tirada en el suelo, y el horror al ver a Bunny, la princesa Serenity, muerta por la estocada de la espada que se había dado tras la muerte de su amado príncipe Endymion. Lo peor que sentiste, fue ver a Kuncite, aunque sorprendido, al lado de la terrible reina Beryl. Llena de rabia y traicionada, no dudaste en batallar contra la reina de la oscuridad, muriendo en el intento. _

_Gracias al poder de la antigua reina Serenity, renaciste como Minako Aino y poco después tras tu encuentro con Artemis, recordaste tu vida pasada. De inmediato, sentiste resentimiento y odio hacia Kuncite, y al mismo tiempo miedo, desconfianza al amor verdadero. Por eso, siempre has aceptado romances superficiales, porque sabes que no durarán y también porque no quieres caer en el error del pasado, y que la muerte se lleve a lo que realmente consideras importante para ti, la princesa Serenity._

_Pero con el paso del tiempo, te darás cuenta de que el amor, como guerrera Venus, es esencial y acabará desgarrándote por dentro. El amor y la pasión te serán necesarios como el elixir de la vida._

_Por fortuna, nuestra gran y querida amiga Bunny, se dará cuenta y tomando la excusa de que se necesitaba protección para el rey Endymion, con el poder del cristal de plata y el cristal de oro, resucitarán a los Cuatro Reyes Celestiales._

_Debo confesarte que sentí incredulidad y furia en cuanto lo vi. Incluso sentí deseos de matar a aquel general tan falso, sin importarme que los otros tres saltaran en su defensa o que aquello pudiera desencadenar mi muerte. El dolor que sentía en mi corazón al verle, era igual al dolor de un cuerpo cubierto de espinas._

_Una vez más, la reina Serenity intervino, y como el rey, en su época de humano había mantenido contacto con las almas de los cuatro reyes, me enteré que en realidad la traición de Kuncite había sido por su príncipe, para intentar protegerlo. Así como nosotras entregaríamos nuestro cuerpo y nuestra alma por nuestra soberana, con tal de asegurar su felicidad, él lo había hecho por su príncipe. De hecho, su misión había consistido en matarnos, no en dejarnos inconscientes. Si había algo que no podía hacer, era matarnos. _

_Por todo esto, te envío esta carta desde el futuro. Porque sé que estarás pasando una temporada llena de resignación y desolación que se irá agrandando. Y cómo no es un tabú contarte que tendrás un futuro feliz y libre de amor, no quiero que sigas amargándote. Siento remordimientos, porque no puedo evitar pensar: _Si lo supiera, hubiera disfrutado sin problemas de mi vida como humana.

_Disfrútalo, porque el trabajo duro comenzará cuando la princesa se corone como reina._

_Pasarán años hasta que Kuncite y los demás renazcan, pero al menos, podrás recibirlo con el mismo amor que antaño, algo que lo sorprenderá y que muy en el fondo, agradecerá._

_Determinación y fe, Venus._

_Atentamente, Reina Venus de Kuncite._

_Pd: A propósito, te notifico que Eros es nuestro hijo. ¿A qué salió guapo nuestro niño?_"

¿De verdad era cierto? Volvía a repetir.

Miró a E… su hijo, y viendo su piel marfil como la de él, los mismos ojos azules grandes y su cabello rubio como el de ella, pero con el mismo peinado que él, no era de extrañar, que su primera impresión fuera de que le resultara demasiado familiar. Además, aunque iba vestido con ropa normal, llevaba un lazo rojo sobre su cuello como si aquel chico fuera un regalo de cumpleaños. De hecho, si sus ojos no le fallaban, ese lazo era el que siempre usaba sobre su cabellera rubia.

-¡Ah, sí! Toma –le tendía el muchacho otra hoja de la misma calidad que la anterior-. Como mamá se quedó sin espacio en esa hoja, siguió lo demás en esta otra y que me dijo que te la diera, después de que leyeras la grande.

Minako la cogió, y el muchacho como si se sintiera libre de todo paquete, se sintió más relajado y miró por los alrededores, saludando a una chica que pasaba por ahí.

"_Pd2: Te encargo a Eros durante un tiempo para que vea como es la vida humana normal y corriente. XD_"

-¡¿CÓMO?!

Y al levantar la vista, como si buscara en el chico respuestas, se lo encontró hablando… no, más bien coqueteando descaradamente con una de sus compañeras de instituto.

-¡Miau! –murmuró Artemis impresionado viendo al chaval.

Minako siguió leyendo, donde habían más posdatas y ninguna de ellas nada agradable para su persona.

"_Pd3: Vigílalo siempre, que a pesar de estar comprometido, es muy ligón y con la mano muy larga._

_Pd4: Procura que coma mucha verdura. Tiende a comer mucha comida basura. Si se rebela, ¡oblígalo!_

_Pd5: Que no coma ningún tipo de chocolate, que si no se comporta como un borracho verde y pesado._

_Pd6: Y enséñale a jugar al vóleibol, que tiene muchas ganas de probar ese deporte, pero no en la playa, por favor. Demasiada tentación para él._

_Pd7: Y sobre todo, aléjalo de los gays, porque extrañamente, se siente atraído hacia ellos y se los lleva a la cama en menos de cinco minutos._

_Pd8:…_"

-¡Chao, encanto, ya te llamaré! ¡Y sí, trae a ese amiguito incomprendido gay tuyo! ¡Estaré encantadísimo de conocerlo y de animarlo! –se despedía Eros de aquella chica con una notita en la mano, donde tenía escrito el número de teléfono de la chica. Luego se dirigió hacia Minako que tenía la mandíbula desencajada como el gato blanco-. Bueno, Mina, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por dónde dormir –sonriendo juguetonamente.

Minako dejó caer la carta, sufriendo un tic en el ojo por lo que su yo futura le había encomendado en realidad.

¿Qué le había mandado una carta para animarla de su depresión amorosa?

¿Para qué no tuviera remordimientos futuros?

¿Para qué viviera feliz porque al final, se casaría con el verdadero amor de su vida?

¡Y una mierda!

"_Pd8: Hazte cargo de Eros en el año que estaré con Kuncite de luna de miel 3_"

La muy Venus futura se lo había encasquetado, para que ella disfrutara de su romance, sin el problema de aquel chaval adolescente bisexual, comprometido y aparentemente, problemático.

-¡Te juro que de alguna manera me las pagarás, Reina Venus! –maldijo contra el cielo como si ahí estuviera su yo futura.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Séptimo fic de los diecinueve que publico hoy. Y como llevo diciendo, si hoy hago esta publicación de oneshoots de distintas parejas es porque en este día, hace diez años, publiqué mi primer fic, y quería celebrarlo de esta manera.

Yendo a la historia, realmente publicar este fic me supone como un alivio. Al igual que otros que he publicado en este día y que los que siguen, tenía muchas ganas de exponer mi idea y mi forma de escribir, sobre una de las parejas que considero como preciosa y con mucha "chicha" donde sacar. Realmente, tengo el proyecto de otro KunciMina, pero que es por capítulos y como muchos otros lectores me conocen, a veces tardo bastante en actualizar… Ejem… Por eso, si publico ese proyecto de fic largo y de varios capítulos, será cuando lo tenga terminado. Hasta entonces, os obsequio con este fic y si surgen algunos que sean oneshoots.

Nos vemos y muchos saludos.

'Atori'


End file.
